


Broken Era

by viiaitch



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Minor Character(s), Non-Consensual Spanking, Overstimulation, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiaitch/pseuds/viiaitch
Summary: Arrogant, unruly thing. Of course Kouen wouldn't be able to discipline it, to break it properly- his sloppy handiwork shows his lack of care and finesse. Of course he couldn't finish what he started.It's left to Hakuryuu to bring it to kneel before a proper king.





	Broken Era

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiftseveny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftseveny/gifts).



> //continues to write for a fandom i know nothing about
> 
> as always pls be gentle i only know magi secondhand through my friend i just support his ship as best i can

The Kouga slave thrown at Hakuryuu's feet is bruised and dirtied, but still glares up at him with insolent red eyes. Hakuryuu's lips thin as he takes in its appearance- dark, hand-shaped splotches mar its shapely waist, one side of its face is swelling slightly, and beneath the short wrap common to pleasure slaves, Hakuryuu can see thick liquid sliding down its thighs, evidence of how recently it was used. The chains on its wrists and ankles clatter against the hard floor when it moves, and Hakuryuu would almost be impressed at how little it shows the pain and exhaustion it's no doubt plagued with if he cared about it in the least.

The messenger who brought the... 'gift' in waves the two guards who had been dragging it along back out into the hallway. Really, two armed guards for a mere savage- it's either comical caution towards it or a backhanded insult to Hakuryuu's own prowess. The latter seems more likely.

"Your highness," the messenger speaks, bent into a deep bow, and Hakuryuu's gaze moves away from the used goods kneeling in the middle of his room, an ugly blemish against the decor. "A gift, from your cousin." He doesn't need to specify which cousin. He really didn't even need to explain- it's just formality moving his mouth.

"A  _ gift _ ," Hakuryuu finally speaks, unable to fully hold back his cool fury. The messenger flinches. "Another man's leftovers is hardly a  _ gift. _ I am not here to act as a garbage disposal."

The slave jerks before Hakuryuu, but he doesn't bother looking at it, even when he feels its gaze burn even hotter against his skin.

"Y-your highness," the messenger starts again, bow deepening further, until it's almost comical to look at. "The slave is- is a Kouga shaman, is-"

"I am the  _ great shaman of the Kouga, Judar _ ," the slave hisses, voice quiet and cracked, throat no doubt raw and dry from Kouen's earlier usage. "And I will  _ not _ be referred to as such-"

Hakuryuu's hand finds hold in the slave's hair, jerking its head back and cutting its words off with a pained grunt. Even still, those red eyes squint up at Hakuryuu, energetic and attentive and  _ angry. _

The tension in the air doesn't dissipate when Hakuryuu speaks- to the messenger, though he doesn't break eye contact with the slave.

"Dismissed."

There's the sound of fabric shuffling, the creak of the door's hinge, and finally footsteps hurriedly echoing down the hall.

Kouen's  _ leftovers _ glare up at Hakuryuu, right up to the point that Hakuryuu uses the grip he has on the slave's hair to jerk it up onto his bed.

Hakuryuu knows it's an insult, but it still leaves him an opportunity. Kouen, his oh so talented cousin, the crown prince who had stolen that title from its rightful wielder, had had his way with this slave, and left it still strong and defiant.

Hakuryuu can't do much against Kouen, but he can at least prove himself more capable in this.

The slave lands face first on Hakuryuu's bed, and despite his defiant attitude, struggles trying to push himself up, body no doubt feeling the strain of Kouen's  _ usage. _

Hakuryuu doesn't give it a chance to right itself- instead, he halfway crawls onto the bed and grabs its hips, hard enough to bruise, to erase his cousin's mark on the slave's skin and replace it with his own.

The slave lets out a surprised cry when the sudden movement makes its arms buckle, chest and face falling back to the bed. It struggles to try and right itself again, but it's easy enough for Hakuryuu to plant a hand on its shoulder- barely any force is necessary to hold it down.

"Get your filthy hands off me," it hisses, neck twisted as best it can manage so it can glare at Hakuryuu.

Calling  _ Hakuryuu _ filthy, really. When it has Kouen's come dripping from its ass, when doubtless a batallion's worth of soldiers has used its body.

The wrap, that barely protects its nonexistent modesty anyway, is conveniently bunched around its waist, the position pulling it up and baring the swell of its ass to the air. Hakuryuu doesn't hesitate to level a hit, the  _ smack _ echoing in his bedroom, loud enough to almost cover up the slave's startled gasp.

"Keep your insolence to yourself." Hakuryuu's tone is even, but his anger- at this slave, at his cousin, at his station- comes through in the next slap. And the next.

Only three hits and already the little savage is struggling, trying to shrug off the hand pinning him down, ass wiggling in discomfort, as if it could dodge the next hit to come.

"Count them." It's clearly an order, but the Kouga slave just lets out a huff and turns its head into the sheets.

The next hit is far harder than the last, and the slave's entire body jolts, its head thrashing from side to side.

_ "Count." _

Once Hakuryuu can see its face again, he starts.

_ Smack. _

"Gh, fuck... ...one," it chokes out through clenched teeth. Hakuryuu meets its glare evenly.

"Did I say you could speak anything else?" Hakuryuu, for the first time, sees a flash of something other than angry defiance in the slaves eyes- just briefly. Something like uncertainty. "Start again."

_ SMACK. _

"-!! O-one..." Its voice is tight with pain, but it follows orders. Even savages can learn, it seems.

Another hit. "...tw...o." Another. "Ngh, fu... ah... three..."

"I'm not here to wait for you. Don't hesitate. Start again."

The slave's whole body tenses, but Hakuryuu doesn't give it a chance to try and get away again- not that he's worried about it being able to overpower him.

It makes it to ten this time, but when Hakuryuu pauses before the next slap, letting the pain settle in its skin, it snaps at him. “Well-?! Get it- get it over with!” 

He restarts again just for that.

Hakuryuu thinks he hears something close to a sob rattle the slave's chest, but when he meets those eyes again, they're dry.

Twenty seems like a good, round number, not that Hakuryuu tells the slave that that's what he's settled on. No, let it wonder- is this next hit the last one, or is this only the halfway point? There's no way for it to know.

By the time it finally manages to not mess up for twenty slaps in a row, its entire body is shaking, jolting at even the feeling of Hakuryuu's breath against its skin. The handprints from Hakuryuu's blows have long since blended together, leaving its entire ass red and sore.

So of course, Hakuryuu takes the opportunity to grab and spread the slave's ass, ignoring the jolt and cry he gets from the action.

Disgusting- the Kouga whore is still filled with Kouen. One finger forces its way into the slave's ass, and the remnants of his cousin's pleasure fills Hakuryuu with disgust.

The slave clenches and thrashes beneath him, to the point he actually manages to pull off of Hakuryuu's finger- the  _ insolence. _ The hand still on its ass squeezes, and that shuts it right up, forces it to tense and still.

"What, is this too much for you? Don't lie to me, I can see how much your body's been used already," Hakuryuu hisses, cool air slipping away- knowing Kouen was here, touching and using this body likely not an hour earlier, is wearing down his nerves. Kouen's  _ leftovers. _ Ugh.

The slave's entire body shudders, but it seems it still hasn't quite learned its lesson, because Hakuryuu hears it speak up, and-

"You princes are all the same. Disgusting, petty little men-"

Hakuryuu shoves two fingers back into the slave, and it cries out at the intrusion, Kouen's release not enough to properly smooth the way.

"My apologies,  _ o great shaman," _ Hakuryuu sneers, fingers moving roughly in and out of the weakly thrashing slave. "Because your kind are so  _ known _ for your civility. I must have overstepped my bounds."

The savage is crying out, trying to pull off of Hakuryuu's fingers- but even still, his cock is stirring and Hakuryuu doesn't miss the fact.

"Ah, but your body betrays you." The hand on the slave's ass lets go, reaches down between its legs to grasp at its hardening shaft, none too gently. "As if you were truly civilized. Even without oil, you're  _ enjoying _ this. Kouga whore."

The slave gasps when Hakuryuu’s hand touches its cock, shudders as his fingers, calloused from hours of practice with the guandao, slide roughly over the sensitive skin. Hakuryuu has to wonder if Kouen bothered to touch it here- probably not. His cousin was no doubt more interested in the whore’s ass and mouth; no reason to pay its cock any mind.

It’s kind of fascinating, though, seeing how quickly the most basic of touches makes the little savage fall apart. Those defiant eyes unfocus, and despite how much its ass must still be stinging, it clenches around Hakuryuu’s fingers, hips shifting down slightly.

“Is that all it takes to break your will?” Hakuryuu’s voice is even as he watches the slave fall apart from his touch. It does manage to glare up at Hakuryuu, but the effect is mitigated by how its eyes widen, how it gasps when Hakuryuu swipes a thumb over its tip, forces a third finger in alongside the first two. “Someone plays with your cock, and all that defiance is gone?” That gets its eyes to focus again, gets it to bare its teeth even as its cock twitches in Hakuryuu’s grasp, as its fair skin flushes with arousal.

“Fuh…. fuck you,” it gasps out, and Hakuryuu’s decided he’s played nice long enough.

Kouen wants to be lazy, to leave a toy used and not even properly broken in?

Fine. Hakuryuu will make a proper palace whore out of the savage, show Kouen just how incompetent he is even in the simplest of tasks.

The slave shudders when Hakuryuu’s hands withdraw, and for a moment it looks confused, dazed, the lack of touch confusing and off putting. 

And then Hakuryuu is crawling over it, shoving its legs wide enough to fit his torso between- its legs grip his sides instinctively, a sign already of how suited it is to spreading itself for men to use. Ridiculous it thinks it would ever be good for anything else.

It tries to struggle again, but like this, pinned beneath Hakuryuu’s body, there’s nowhere to go- and when Hakuryuu’s cock shoves inside, his cousin’s cum barely enough lubricant to prevent tearing, it tenses and stills, even its breath shuddering to a stop. The pain makes it gasp and wiggle, trying to get away, but it doesn’t take long for pleasure to start to cloud its eyes, for it to start moving its hips in time with Hakuryuu’s thrusts.

Hakuryuu can admit, it’s pretty on the eyes. Its hair is thick and long, and even with bits of cum dried in it, shiny and obviously well taken care of. Its wide hips would be well suited for bearing children if it were female, and its thin, toned waist only contributes to the almost feminine curves. And its face, so angry before, is surprisingly enticing, with glassy eyes and jaw wide open- those pink lips would look so pretty wrapped around his cock.

“So easy once you’ve got a cock in you,” he murmurs, moving a hand to cup its cheek. It’s gaze sharpens, but that slight glaze stays in place. Hakuryuu hooks a thumb inside its mouth, tugging it open wider- it tenses a bit but doesn’t try to bite, even if it looks suspicious. Easy indeed. “Not so tough now, are you?”

Hakuryuu doesn’t give it a chance to reply when he pulls his hand away, just moves to grip its hips and hold it in place as he pounds it harder against the bed.

It comes apart beneath Hakuryuu- despite his cousin’s cum being the only thing easing the slide of his cock, despite how its ass must still be sore from the earlier spanking, despite the complete lack of attention to its own hardness, it writhes in pleasure, voice forcing its way out of its mouth despite its best efforts.

“Sensitive, aren’t you?” By now, the pretty little savage can barely make eye contact with him, only managing to weakly glare at him for mere seconds, before tossing its head to the side as Hakuryuu slams into it. “You act like you’ve never had a real man in you before.” Only Kouen and his sorry excuse for a private guard. Hakuryuu is confident in his abilities- he may be one man, but he’s more of a man than one who disrupts the line for the throne.

It takes barely any time before Hakuryuu feels the Kouga whore clenching down around his cock, jolting and whining more with each thrust, and Hakuryuu can’t help but smile.

It really is an ignorant savage, if it think it’ll be that easy.

A loud, pleading whine fills the air when Hakuryuu reaches down between their bodies, brushes against the slave’s leaking cock- before turning to a confused yelp when Hakuryuu’s hand clamps down at the base, firm and sure.

The way it jerks and flinches with every thrust turns more violent, more desperate, as Hakuryuu doesn’t let up. Shaking hands scrabble against him- his chest, his shoulders, even reaching down to try and move his arm, but to no avail. It hisses and cries out in frustration, before looking up at Hakuryuu with wild eyes.

“I-I, ahn- I, was close-”

“And why should I let you cum?” Hakuryuu’s voice is unmistakably husky, but cool and even, even as he keeps fucking the slave into the bed. It bares its teeth, but looks less threatening and more urgent, feral. “If you want release so badly, tell me in a way befitting of your station.”

It snarls, but with how its body convulses from overstimulation and desperation with every thrust, Hakuryuu knows he won’t have to wait long.

“-please-”

The word comes out gasped between whines, barely intelligible- so Hakuryuu ignores it, carries on, and watches tears form in the corners of the slave’s eyes.

“-nn! Pl-... ah, please, I... please let me cum-”

Its voice comes out stronger, and it meets Hakuryuu’s eyes not with defiance but with desperation.

But it can do better.

“I-I, pl… fuck, please, let me cum, I, I need to…” It fumbles with its words, eyes focused on Hakuryuu’s face as best they can, no doubt looking for any sign of approval- that its words are the right ones to finally give it release. It blinks away tears before they can fall, but its pride ends at its mouth. “Y-our cock, it, I… it’s too good, please, can… can I cum, please let me cum,  _ please, I need it, please-” _

Its whole body shudders with a sob of relief when Hakuryuu finally releases its cock- and its orgasm thunder through it right after. Hakuryuu’s lip curls at the feeling of drops of its cum splattering against his stomach- he’ll have to make it clean that later- but the way it shudders and clenches down on his cock, the way its pretty face gets wiped clean of all defiance with just some well used pleasure, and knowing from its reactions that Kouen never managed to undo it so thoroughly… it’s pleasing.

Hakuryuu fucks it through its orgasm, slowing and eventually pausing as it comes down. It’s especially erotic like this, especially alluring- eyes unfocused and jaw slack, body shivering with aftershocks. He takes the time to appreciate it- he might not  _ want  _ a pleasure slave, might feel disgust at his cousin throwing his toys over to Hakuryuu as soon as he tires of them… but he can admit, if he ever were to choose an ornament to warm his bed, he could do a lot worse than his pretty Kouga savage.

He can’t help but smile at how it yelps and jolts when his hips start to move once more. Pretty, and so responsive.

“Wh- nn, what are you- doing-” The words are shaky and spoken between gasps and groans. The slave jerks every time Hakuryuu moves, and it doesn’t take long for it to start writhing, trying to get out from beneath him. Selfish. Foolish.

“I may have given you the privilege of your orgasm,” Hakuryuu murmurs, watching as it switches from trying to get away to trying to shove Hakuryuu off of it. “But you have done a poor job at your own duties.” He punctuates his sentence by grinding his cock into the slave, slow and firm, drawing a shuddering sob from it as it writhes on his cock.

“Please, pleas-e, it- it’s too mu-u-ch-” Once it’s lowered to begging once, it seems to have no qualms with debasing itself once more. Amusing, how it thought itself so high and mighty, when it first came to kneel before him. “I, please- st- please stop-”

“If you’re going to beg,” Hakuryuu cuts in, meeting its wild eyes with his own level gaze. “Then at least bother offering an alternative. You forget your place.”

A flash of disbelief, and a bit of that fire from before is back, and Hakuryuu has to say he’s impressed at its perseverance, even if it’s futile in the end. It won’t stop him, and they both know it.

“F-uck you, I- nng! I’m… not going to- to beg you to…” It trails off into a shuddering gasp, before forcing its mind back on track. “To fuck… fuck my mouth-”

“Then shut up and take it like a good cocksleeve.”

It glares up at him, but it doesn’t take long for it to devolve into incoherent begging, for its eyes to roll back and its curvy frame to shudder as Hakuryuu wrings more pleasure from its over-sensitive body.

It starts to cry after a second orgasm tears through its body- it doesn’t cum as much, but from how it mewls and shakes and sobs, Hakuryuu would guess that this one was much stronger.

By the third one, barely anything comes out of its cock, and its body seems to arch up against Hakuryuu as much as it tries to get away.

When Hakuryuu’s own orgasm finally rises to meet him, the slave has climaxed so many times its cock can’t respond anymore and its body lays limp beneath Hakuryuu.

As Hakuryuu finally slams into it one last time, grinding his cock deep inside it, the savage’s body shivers and quakes but does nothing more- doesn’t try to get away, doesn’t try to reject him. It just lays there and takes it, tears drenching its face and cum coating its stomach.

Even when Hakuryuu pulls out, grips its bruised thighs to take a look at his handiwork, at how it’s his cum, not his cousin’s, that drips so prettily from the slave’s ass, it doesn’t protest, so thoroughly exhausted.

“So calm and obedient,” he comments, reaching down to shove what little cum has started to leak out back inside. It twitches at the intrusion, and lolls its head to the side, but otherwise doesn’t respond. “Crying over nothing more than a few rounds… and here I thought you would be a challenge.”

That gets a response. 

A tiny noise, barely audible- Hakuryuu might have missed it if he hadn’t been paying such close attention to the slave’s body and reactions.

He glances up, over its stomach, covered in sweat a come, over the rise and fall of its chest, and meets a pair of dark eyes.

Teary, reddened, and exhausted- but not broken.

The same fire he first saw in them glares back at him through the humiliation and fatigue clouding its eyes.

He smiles, grim and amused. 

Ah.

Hakuryuu doesn’t doubt he bested his cousin, took his slave apart better than Kouen could hope to.

But it looks like it wasn’t quite enough.

…

Hakuryuu is almost looking forward to the next time.

**Author's Note:**

> (hey  
> anyone who can guess where i got my title from gets 10 points )


End file.
